syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyle Stevens
'' Lyle Stevens is a character in Syphon Filter 2 and is the central antagonist of the game. Following the death of Thomas Markinson, he became the new Director of The Agency and like his predecessor, sought to use the virus Syphon Filter for his own means. In this light, he aimed to sell the virus to a rebel General in the People's Republic of China known as Shi-Hao. Appearance Stevens is a tall Caucasian male in his late 40's with short grey hair, green eyes and stern expression. He is always seen wearing a formal dark-blue suit with white dress shirt and tie, complete with black dress shoes. Personality Early Career and Background 'Synposis' Lyle Stevens was born in San Francisco, California during the year of 1951. He entered the U.S. Navy Seals at the age of 20, becoming part of the Navy SEALs until 1975. Following this he studied at Princeton University, where he obtained Master of Arts in International Policy Studies in the year 1980. In 1981 he became involved with The Agency, likely seeking out his skills as a former NAVY SEAL. Standing out as a ruthless, brutal operative he rose in the ranks and reached the top echelon within the Agency, becoming a Deputy Director. It is unknown what business he handled while Thomas Markinson and Edward Benton oversaw Gabriel Logan's hunt for Erich Rhoemer, but prior to his introduction in the story Dillon Morgan became his right-hand man, acting as his Agency Commander and lead enforcer on the field. 'Official Dossier' The following is taken from Page 34 of the Syphon Filter 2 game manual' Lyle Stevens Career Agency Man, Deputy Director Sex: Male Age: 49 Birthplace: San Francisco, CA Nationality: American Height: 6 ft. 2 in. Weight: 221 lbs. Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Grey Background Progressed to the top echelon through ruthless execution of his superiors' orders. Politically savvy, brutal and expert at damage control. Presently overseeing the neutralization of Gabe Logan and Lian Xing. 1981-Present, Agency Deputy Director/Operative. 1980, Master of Arts, International Policy Studies, Princeton University. 1971-1975, U.S. NAvy (SEAL Team). Syphon Filter 2 (info to come soon) In the New York parking garage, Logan has dispatched Stevens' henchmen and spots Lyle running up from a staircase near him with Teresa chasing him. Lyle is cornered and kneels on the ground, taunting Logan and Teresa they need him alive if they want to know more. Teresa ignores this fact and offers Logan to execute him or to let her do it. Logan then executes Stevens and remarks that he's nothing more than "Another dead agent." Trivia *If one leaves the .45 handgun near Stevens and does not retrieve it from him before he finishes his dialogue. Stevens will grab the gun, get up and shoot Teresa in the head (resulting in a parameter failure) and shoot the player's head as well. *He is listed as a Deputy Director Category:Characters Category:The Agency Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter 2 Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters